A furniture hinge mentioned in this introduction is already known by OE-P No. 228,195. Therein, the inclination-adjusting screw for lateral adjustment acts through the hinge arm on an intermediate plate, which is form-locking and depth adjustable in a guide between intermediate plate and base plate. The lateral adjustment is thereby achieved between hinge arm and base plate. Therefore, the pivot bearing necessary for the lateral adjustment is arranged between the hinge arm and the intermediate plate, whereby the hinge arm progressively covers the intermediate plate, and, in the region of the pivot bearing spans it, thereby the load of the door and other incidental structure are first carried by this intermediate plate.The load transfer from the intermediate plate to the base plate is achieved through the above mentioned depth adjustment guide which is firmly screwed to the body wall.
This has the disadvantage in that the load and stresses are not directly taken on the base plate but act through an intermediate element. Although the intermediate plate has, in itself, the advantage of the greatest depth adjustment possibilities, it is also thereby coupled with a loss of stability. Additionally the costs of a furniture hinge with intermediate plate are naturally considerably higher.
A further disadvantage is created in that the intermediate plate obstructs the holes in the base plate for the fixing screws which means that the furniture hinge cannot be supplied to the user with an assembled base plate. The base plate is supplied as a seperate part and has to be screwed onto the body. Only after this operation has been carried out can the hinge arm with the integral intermediate plate be slid onto it and secured. From Industry, i.e. the major users, the demand for a cheaper and, where possible, a more stable and easier assembled door hinge becomes even more acute. Thus by reason of fully automatic and precision hinge drilling and fitting machines, the large adjustments, particularly in depth and height, can be extensively dispensed with.